Stargazing
by queenofdorks23
Summary: Continued after Walking on Broken Glass. My take on what will happen with Campbell and Maya. Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

Campbell's POV I smiled as I made my way to the stargazers club, one place where I didn't have to worry about the other hockey members picking on me because I was the 'rookie.' I could be the real Campbell Saunders in that club, not the hockey player jerk.

Today was the first club meeting and I didn't know if I should be happy or sad.. Happy because I was free and I enjoyed stargazing but sad because I didn't know anyone in the club and I'm not exactly one great at making friends.

Once I got to the room where we were supposed to meet I was shocked to see who was inside. The one and only, Maya Matlin. Along with other people but my attention immediately was focussed on her. Her messy blonde hair, her blue mesmerising eyes and that cute little nose of hers. Wait what? Okay so I wasn't entirely over the crush I had on her when we first met but when I found out what her and Tristan did, most of my feelings for her were lost. Practically everything I thought I knew about her, wasn't true..it was all about Tristan.

I looked for a seat but the only one available was the one next to Maya. Probably because her best friend Tristan wasn't in this club to snag the seat near her. "Mr. Saunders, nice of you to join us! Go on, take a seat" the I'm assuming teacher said.

I huffed and glumly walked over to the seat next to Maya. It couldnt be as bad as he was thinking it could be. All he has to do is just sit next to her. It's not like he'll have to talk. "Now as I was saying, the person next to you will be your 'stargazing buddy' and you'll be doing your assignments together. So go ahead and get to know each other a little better before I give you your first assignment." the teacher by the name of , said.

Really? Why did I have to show up late to class and get the seat next to Maya? Why did I have to be partners with Maya? Why did I have to like Maya? Why does my whole world seem to revolve around Maya?

Maya's POV "Hellooo? Campbell?" I asked again. He seemed to be out of it ,lost in thought. Finally he snapped out of it and looked at her. Realising he wasn't going to be the first one to talk, Maya took a deep breathe in and began what she'd been wanting to say to Campbell since the whole Facerange thing.

"Look I'm really sorry about what Tristan and I did, he's sorry too! We didn't mean to hurt you, he just got shy and didn't know how to talk to you and I needed help with French homework and I couldn't say no to him! He's one of my best friends and he seemed so desperate! And i was stupid forgiving in to it because I didn't think of how you would feel at the moment but I started to later on and I kept telling him to tell you! But -"

My fast speech was interrupted by Campbell's index finger gently hitting my lips to probably shut me up. "..Sorry" I said, looking down. I must look like a complete idiot. Oh wait, cause i am one!

He removed his finger and lifted my head up. "Hi I'm Campbell Saunders and you are?" he asked. I was confused at first but beamed widely once I realised he was giving me another chance. "I'm Maya Matlin, it's nice to meet you" I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake it. He smiled and I knew this was the start to a great friendship.

Soon enough Campbell and I got to know eachother a little bit better in the given time. And this time he knew things about the real me, and I knew things about the real him. Its weird how much we have in common!

Just before the last minute of the club, went to the front of the room and told us we wouldn't have any assignments or anything on the first day, which was a reliever because Tristan wasn't doing my French homework anymore and I needed a lot of time to focuss on that.

''Hey Maya, since we don't have any assignments do you wanna go to the Dot with me after hockey practice?'' Campbell asked in a sweet tone.

Screw French homework. ''Sure, that'd be nice!'' I smiled.

''Great! See you then'' he said with a smile, then grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Its now been 3 hours and I still can't finish the French homework I've been staring at since I got home. French just didn't click for me. Im not terrible at it, I know some words, but it seems like it just kept getting harder and harder.

I looked at my phone and saw I got a text from Campbell saying practice was running late so he'd meet me at 7 instead of 6. Was it bad that I was happy about that? That gave me time to get ready and finish my other homework.

I texted back saying it was fine and got started on the rest of my homework.

Soon enough it was 6:45 and I actually finished everything. Im not sure if its all entirely right but oh well, I tried. I quickly brushed my hair and left, running out the door. I didn't have time to do anything else unless I wanted to be late.

Campbell's POV I sat at one of the tables in the Dot, waiting for Maya. I was happy I started things over with her, after seeing how sorry she really was I decided to give her another chance. And this time is different. The crush I had on her only made me fall even harder once I got to know the real Maya.

''Hey Campbell!'' I was greeted. I looked up only to see Maya out of breathe. I laughed as she took a seat across from me. ''What happened to you?'' I asked. ''I was running late'' she replied, still out of breathe.

I smiled ''You know you could have just texted me to tell me that you'd be a few minutes late..you didnt have to run here'' Her face went serious as she thought about it, then she hit herself on her head numerous times before I grabbed her hand to stop.

''You're such an idiot! You see what french homework does to you Maya?'' she said, talking to herself. ''You're not an idiot, I do that all the time...And what about french homework?'' I asked. ''Oh im just falling a bit behind but whatever..'' she replied. ''I could help you..were in the same class, remember?''

She sighed ''Yeah but you switched groups and you're already busy enough with hockey, why waste your free time helping me'' ''Because I want too..and do you mind if i switch back into your group? The group im in doesn't really like me..'' I told her.

She looked up and smiled. ''You'd do that for me? And of course you can come back in the group! Tristan will be thrilled! And don't worry..he gets that you're straight now''

I smiled back and nodded. Maybe i'll have a good year at Degrassi after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo! Thanks sooo soo sooo much for the reviews I got! Im new to this so reviews are much appreciated! :D And please, if you have any ideas or anything, let me know! Anyways heres the second chapter! **

* * *

''So verte meansssss?'' Campbell said, hoping Maya would get it right. It was a Saturday afternoon and they were going over colors for their first test on Monday. Why a freshman class was learning colors, he didn't know, but a test is a test and Campbell was going to make sure Maya aced this one.

''White?'' Maya guessed. ''No..it's green'' he replied.

''This is hopeless! You should just stop tutoring me now, save yourself the trouble'' she said, frusterated.

Campbell was not going to stop tutoring her after only one session, and he was most definetly not going to give up in her! And thats exactly what he told her, followed by Maya starting to blush a bit.

''You just need to clear your head..you know this, i know you do. How about we take a break..maybe you could play me a song on your cello?'' Cam suggested.

Maya's face brightened at the thought of playing the cello for him. ''Okay! I started writing this new piece the other day..wanna hear it?'' she asked, still smiling.

''I'd love too'' Cam said, while following Maya upstairs to her bedroom where her cello was. ''Nice room'' he said, examining the music notes she had drawn all over her red wall. ''Thanks..'' Maya replied a bit nervously. She wasn't nervous to play for him but she's never had a guy in her room before besides her dad and Tristan and it was sort of awkward.

She ignored the thought, it was just Campbell, her new friend..she had nothing to worry about! Taking a seat, she started to play, getting into the music.

Once she finished she looked over to Campbell to see him stand up and start clapping. ''Wow, you really have talent, you know!'' he said, still amazed. ''Thank you'' Maya said smiling and blushing. ''Some day I want to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra'' she said, putting her cello down and plopping down onto a beanbag next to Campbell.

Campbell could tell Maya loved music, she just had that glow to her face whenever it was mentioned, and he thought her dream was amazing. ''Well i can't wait to see you on stage when you're older. I'll be the guy in the front row, clapping his hands off'' he said followed by Maya's laughter. ''Clapping your hands off? I've never heard that one before..But thank you..I'll be doing the same for you at one of your big hockey games'' Maya said.

Campbell was shocked Maya knew what his dream was..well I mean it isn't that hard to tell he loved hockey but still..He smiled as he watched her play with her hair. She was so..so..beautiful. He couldn't help the fact he was falling for her. And he was falling hard. Everything about her was just..perfect!

Before she could notice him staring at her like a creeper or something, he decided to quiz her again. ''Getting back to business..what does rouge mean?'' he asked. ''Ummm...red?'' Maya said taking her best guess. ''Yes! Thats right!'' Campbell said with exictement which soon turned into laughter at Maya's shocked expression.

After going over practically every color, and Maya getting them all right, with the exceptional few wrong ones, Maya decided to celebrate.

She walked into the kitchen with Campbell and took out icecream, sprinkles, syrup, cherries, whipped cream and practically every other icecream toppings that were in the kitchen. She looked at Campbell with a devious smile as she started to make the most sugar filled sundae she's ever had.

While pouring more syrup onto his sundae, Campbell noticed Maya struggling to open the bottle of whipped cream. ''You need help?'' he asked. ''No, I think i got i-'' Maya was saying when all of a sudden whipped cream came shooting up onto Campbell's face.

Maya covered her mouth and started laughing like crazy. Campbell whiped the whipped cream off his eyes and stared at her, saying ''You think thats funny?'' and without Maya noticing, he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup.

She nodded, still laughing but stopped when she felt the chocolate syrup all over her face. ''You did not just do that, Saunders'' she said, shocked.

Now it was Campbell's turn to laugh. ''I think I did!'' he said in between laughs. Maya smirked ''Well you're gonna wish you didn't!'' she said, grabbing the whipped cream again and spraying him.

From there it just went into a war. After about 10 minutes of covering eachother in all the toppings they had, they examined the kitchen, which wasn't too pretty.

Maya looked at the clock that read 6:35 and gasped. ''Shit! My parents are gonna be home in 25 minutes!'' she said worriedly. ''We can do this if we start right now and go really quick!'' Campbell replied as he looked at Maya, who looked extemely attractive yet hilarious..but hey he couldn't look any better than she did.

''Alright..just one more thing before we clean up'' she said while grabbing a cherry and putting it on his head. ''A cherry on top!'' she said, giggling. Cam smiled and pretened to roll his eyes. Why was she so cute?

Somehow, 20 minutes later the kitchen looked spotless. You would of never been able to guess they had a food fight just minutes ago.

''I can't believe we did that! Thats like the most fun i've had all year!'' Maya said, smiling. Campbell nodded, agreeing with her.

''Why do I feel like im forgetting something though?'' she said, looking at Campbell but then gasping. ''Our clothes! They're covered in syrup and everything else we used! Here come quick!'' she said, running up the stairs.

She went into her older brother, who was currently at college, room and grabbed a shirt and jeans then threw them at Campbell. ''You can change in the bathroom, i'll change in my room'' she said as she went into her room, putting on jeans and a light blue sweatshirt.

Once Campbell finished changing, he knocked on Maya's door. She yelled 'come in' and he walked in to see her laying on her bed. ''That was a close one!'' she said, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even notice her ceiling was black and had stars painted all over it, like a galaxy. ''Thats cool'' he said, staring up at it. ''Yeah I love to look at it..'' she replied.

Again he got lost, staring at her beauty, observing her. The way she admired the painting. The way her hair fell perfectly without her even trying. The way she didn't even know she was pretty. She also didn't know how much he liked her. Was it weird that he was practicaly in love with her and she didn't even know? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door shut.

''Maya! We brought dinner!'' her parents called from downstairs. She sat up and smiled ''Care to stay for dinner?'' ''Sure if your parents don't mind'' he said, following Maya down the stairs. ''Oh they won't. With Katie sleeping over Marisol's there will be plenty food to go around'' she said, laughing a bit.

''Mom/dad, this is my friend Campbell, he's helping me with French'' Maya said. ''Oh right, i remember you said someone was coming over to help you..Your welcome to stay for dinner Campbell'' said, smiling. ''Thank you'' he said as he took a seat next to Maya.

''So what'd you two do today besides study?'' asked.

Maya and Campbell exchanged looks and smiled. ''Oh you know..just watch TV and stuff like that'' Maya replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've just been super busy ^i know lame excuse^ But to make it up to you im gonna upload the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. Also thanks so so so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I have a lot of ideas for this story so im hoping to be writing a lot more chapters! But if any of you have any ideas, let me know! Katherine, you gave me a great idea and i'll be using that in the next chapter or in 2 chapters..so thank you! Now enough of me rambling..here's the story! :)**

* * *

''I passed again! Yay!'' Maya cheered as she walked out of the classroom with Campbell and Tristan.''You go girl!'' Tristan said, walking to the lunch room.

Campbell had been tutoring her for about 3 weeks now and their friendship was growing stronger and stronger by the day. Also his crush for her had been growing just as fast as well.

Maya laughed and gave Campbell a quick hug. ''Thanks to my awesome tutor!'' Cam blushed a deep red and smiled a big goofy smile.

''Oh! I forgot my lunch in my locker! I'll meet you guys in the caf!'' Maya called, running back to her locker.

''Looks like you got it bad man'' Tristan said. Campbell looked up confused ''Huh?'' ''You like her, duhh!'' Tristan said as if it were obvious. ''H-how could you tell?'' Cam asked shocked and worried. ''I know that look Saunders. Why don't you ask her out?''

The question replayed in Campbell's mind over and over. Why didn't he ask her out already? He clearly had feelings for her that were apparently obvious to the whole world. So why didn't he ask her out?

Oh right. Because he was a coward. ''What if she says no?'' he asked. If she said no how would they ever be close friends again? Wouldn't it be awkward? ''Campbell, she likes you too!'' Tristan said, again using the, 'isn't that obvious?' voice.

Campbell looked up and stopped walking. ''She likes me?!'' he said excitedly. ''Wow. Just wow'' Tristan replied as he continued to walk. He was going to do it. The next time he saw Maya he was going to ask her out.

''Hey slow poke!'' Maya giggled, returning with her lunch now in hand. ''Hey Maya, I have to ask you something'' he said, his mouth moving before he could think straight. ''Yeah?'' Maya asked curiously. Here comes the nerves, Campbell thought. ''H-h-how..umm..well..uhh...''

Maya watched as he fiddled with zipper on his hockey jakcet, noticing his sudden nervousness. ''What is it Cam?'' she asked.

''Do you want to hang out after school sometime? Wait no not hang out, we hang out all the time..not that I don't like hanging out with you! Because I do..which is why I wanted to ask you out on a date but im so nervous that I can't think right! Forget what I said'' he said quickly.

Maya laughed ''Took you long enough to ask! Of course I'll go on a date with you!'' Cam smiled and sighed a breath of relief. ''It feels good to have that weight lifted of my chest!'' he said as they entered the lunch room.

''Hey Cam, over here!'' Dallas called from the 'hockey table' ''You can go over there if you want. You don't have to sit with me'' Maya said. ''I want to sit with you'' Campbell said with a bit of laughter.

''OMG! You finally asked her out!'' Tori said from their lunch table, after hearing the news. ''Was it really that obvious?!'' Cam asked with laughter. Tristan, Tori and Zig's heads bobbed up and down.

''So where are you gonna go?'' Zig asked as he ate his apple. ''..I haven't thought about that yet..'' Cam replied. ''You should go to the movies! Maya's been dying to see that new Spiderman movie! And i refuse to go with her..spiders are not my thing'' Tori suggested, a look of disgust on her face as she thought about spiders.

Cam looked at Maya, his eyebrows raised. ''Wanna go to the movies?'' Maya smiled ''Sure. I'd like that'' ''Alright its settled then. I'll pick you up at 7?'' he asked. Maya, still smiling nodded her head.

Katie had just finished curling Maya's hair when the doorbell rang. ''I got it!'' Maya yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, racing Katie to the door. ''Hey Cam!'' Katie greeted, as she opened the door and leaned against it, smirking.

''Hi..'' Campbell said shyly. Maya pushed Katie out of the way. ''Sorry about that. Katie's a nosy, overpotective sister. So we should leave before she attacks you with questions. Bye Katie!'' Maya called as she ran out the door.

''Hi you must be Maya!'' Someone from the family Campbell was staying with said from the drivers seat as they got into the backseat. Maya smiled and nodded. ''I've heard so much about you! Im Jackson by the way'' he said with a smile. He looked about 16 or 17. ''Jack!'' Cam hissed. ''Right sorry. No embarrasing things'' he said, pulling out of the Matlin's driveway and to the malls movie theatre.

''Ahh! That was awesome!'' Maya said, walking out of the theatre, a smile on her face. ''And Andrew Garfield is so HOT!'' ''I agree with you..except you know the hot part'' Cam replied.

''Wanna get icecream? My treattt!'' Maya asked as they walked through the foodcourt. ''Why not? But you're not paying'' Cam said, getting in line. ''What a gentlemen'' Maya responded followed by a blush creeping onto Campbell's face.

After they got their icecream cones, they made their way around the mall. As they passed a photo booth Campbell looked at Maya smiling and soon enough they were inside the booth taking goofy pictures.

''Jackson just texted me..he said he's waiting out front'' Campbell said, standing up from the bench they were sitting on. On their way out of the mall, Maya grabbed his hand and they both blushed a bit.

''Thanks for an amazing first date'' Maya said, as she stood on her front porch with Campbell. ''You're welcome..maybe if you want too..we can do this again sometime? You know go on another date..'' Maya smiled ''I'd love that..'' Then she kissed him on the cheek. ''Goodnight Campbell'' she said, beaming as she went inside her house.

''Night Maya..'' Cam said, holding his cheek and walking to the car. ''You so like her'' Jackson said, putting the car in drive. ''Yeah..i do..I like her a lot''

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Did any of you see tonights episode of Degrassi? They kissed! Eeep! I was spazzing out! What were your reactions? :) Oh and you'll be seeing Jackson again in few chapters! Just thought i'd let you know haha :)**


End file.
